


That's more problematic

by Tsunami09



Series: Series [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami09/pseuds/Tsunami09
Summary: RIN AND YATO ARE ON RUN FOR 2 YEARS FIND AS THEY MAY FINDING A ARRAY WITH WEIRD ENGRAVINGS ON IT TELLING THEMSELVES THIS MIGHT BE THE WAY TO GO NOW THEY FIND THEMSELVES ON THE OTHER END BEING A FAMILY AND WAR
Relationships: Rin okumura/Yato
Series: Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917796
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably/maybe have mature moments in it but not so much to scare off some readers just enough to validate their relationship

YATO here can safely say that he had some fair share of weird or world-ending problems before even now that he’s in a relationship with a demon that’s in a death row for being who he is and added to that the Illuminati has been trying to find them for the better part of the 1 year at least his shrine is almost impossible to find the exorcist organization and the Illuminati is working together now too it’s a matter of time before they can use the knowledge of him staying and using his powers inside at least the MEP guy know how to shut his mouth.

Now here’s the problem they have to find a way to avoid them as fast as possible because they can’t just fight them head-on especially when the newest news is that they had neuter for YATO well… it can’t affect him that much but it will cripple him a bit some things can bring him down but he never thought that they will actually go as far to be silent for months on end and just to release that weapon out of nowhere.

The more YATO thinks about the more it’s harder to find a way it seems like he just can’t hit an idea for this to work out the way he wants to then while jumping around his village that hit him like a truck he has teleportation powers right… if the people are correct with multiple dimensions and worlds then maybe he could access one with his way… but it will be a big jump of powers to make and getting stuck in a weird state will be dangerous as well….

“What will be the course of action here RIN and I have the same theory considering I am the one that taught teleportation to him…” YATO trailed off curiously.

“But RIN said that holding it out for another year will be weighing more than this theory…?” YATO trailed off more.

“I should probably go back and discuss more on this I hope making this work will be as worth it as it can be…” YATO trailed off on a tangent.

Deciding going back is a great idea to have right now this village has been thriving without anyone jumping in and being the leader it’s just given and take that’s why he takes this place as to build his shrine even though no person knows about this place it’s good enough and people was thank-full for this even though they know about the scary and disgusting things the god has done.

Jumping inside the shrine not hearing that ring of RIN’s tail accessories he specifically made/given them to him because of how important RIN’s life is no understood the love and care he has for him it’s something that cannot be replaced or replicated those accessories have two purposes one is to alert him whenever RIN is in danger and an amplifier for his powers you can say it’s to help him with his training with YATO well.

“Goddess…!” YATO asked loudly most of the time RIN is too focused to hear him.

“YATO SAN where have been… I was checking around the place for books about different teleportation methods… and so far I’ve found nothing… sorry about I not we are getting out of time—“ RIN started worriedly.

“God…! RIN CHAN no need for you to worry at all we can try other methods!” YATO interrupted RIN kissing him on the lips.

RIN blushed madly but at the same time kissed back it’s the sweetest thing he never kissed anyone at all so everything that has happened with them is like excitement and dread rush one of a kind but beautiful overall YATO sugar-induced lips and even tongue kills him every time it’s like an addiction that will never sainted with just one kiss.

As the kiss deepens the more YATO moves RIN to the wall whenever they kiss YATO goes crazy and just dominates it easily while RIN moans and moans they have the best euphoric feeling something about the feel and taste of it all just makes them harder and harder not to do this every time YATO finally had RIN pinned against a nearby wall they learned the hard way when this happened in public as well at least they got out quickly.

Finally, it ended with them both panting for air flushed and glazed over by how good and addicting that was whenever YATO wants to shut RIN up he always does this and the poor Goddess just go with the flow and ended up with the right side of heaven and forgetting whatever he was going to say like right now.

“Dammit (pants) MO…! YATO I’m serious here!” RIN half yelled in embarrassment.

“And you should rest your worries away keeping those things on your mind almost always will do you no good at all!” YATO interjected worriedly.

“HAI HAI but first I’ve found out of some kind of a safe way to teleport in a different world the way is quite complicated it said here magic is the key…?” RIN goes on a tangent.

“Magic huh? Are there any arrays or creation process for this type of teleportation…?” YATO asked him curiously patting RIN’s head for a thank you.

“Well there are… one of them has been created somewhere in this shrine someone might have been scared/paranoid about something… but you said that shrines are a powerful magical source so maybe that powered the array right….?” RIN fired back curious as well.

“Well they are… but the user of that array can die from creating an array like that here because there are rules in shrines that only the god can use that amount and there are slight chances that a person will able to use it but….?” YATO said in a frustrated tone no ever used this shrine for anything…right…?

YATO thought about many people that might able to handle the amount of magic that his shrine houses someone might have had gotten here and used that array to go back but there’s the price for it either death or permanent loss of god status but if they can use it to go back and forth without any problems then….? Why use his shrine, in particular, there are a lot of places that he could put that there but why would with the building that has consequences as fatal as his shrine.

RIN is certain that somehow that person must be cheating the nature of magic and the rules of this world so one thing is sure of this person must be from another world without any regulations or consequences why would someone liked to go here other than add another bout of fuel to already flaming fireball of war but could there be someone aside from others that is not in this world.

“So… now the question is where the array is?” YATO asked annoyed

“I know where it is you know about the very back of the shrine there’s a pond there right well… if you look underwater there’s a visible look of the similar array in the book!” RIN said excitedly while YATO smiled damn he’s way too smart.

“We should probably go there and check then Goddess!” YATO said half excited and half worried.

They both teleported at the pond this place has been overrun with people worshipping and talking softly that’s why this place has so much magic and liveliness even now well there’s a bad story for this one too war covered the water with blood causing the magic to be a mix of bad and good honestly this shrine, all in all, has so much heartache and greatness that it could be said that magic here is at the most powerful.

Walking to the pond this one has been the oldest this one has stood the test of time and people in particular it has been polluted and nearly dried up but some so many good people help it create it in former glory the shrine when he got there was at its worst and nearly no one ever rises to do at least some work on it but YATO took it upon himself to make it a good one.

Finally, they put out some rocks and got the water out as RIN said it’s true there’s an array there with some kind of ancient writing but this one is just not even near as good as the others he knows of someone just made is hastily but you can see it works still because of the residue of magic flowing outside of the circle this… might… be… good/interesting.


	2. Meeting old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait what our infamous director arrived here for what reason/s

Both of them looked at each other with a mix of interest and dread whoever tried to do this might be insane or went crazy with the amount of magic here moreover how it’s made is so newbie and no good thing to warrant that it actually makes someone teleport from other places/worlds or… maybe it was covered up so much and it’s already useless to use but that one is highly unlikely because it’s new from its chalk and carving with each letter as well.

First of all, there are certain rules and regulations of how and you can use it, and Gods has no say in it either vaguely speaking the one that created this is a much more older and stronger god you could say overpowered but he is for a certain reason he is the one that regulates the usage of everything and if someone destroys that balance he is the one with the say of retribution or worse no one ever got away without any punishment.

Checking it again for some damages or misplaced letters or symbols YATO did a closer look damn that person is on a hurry for something/someone inside their world but what makes him take a double look is the name of the world that person was supposed to go back from HARRY POTTER he heard about this but… ARGHH… this kind of hard to understand now…!

“HARRY POTTER WORLD the books that I’ve read about them is that there are no rules/regulations on how they make/create magic killing is good too…?” YATO trailed off damn that destroyed the process.

“Damn that’s the awesome world then I guess someone is from there but is he still here…?” RIN asked excitedly.

“Wonder who could go in and out of the place just like that…? Now you know I want to learn who would that person is but it’s highly likely that he’s back there now!” YATO exclaimed disappointed.

“OK THEN WE COULD GO IN AND HAVE FUN THERE RIGHT” RIN shouted excitedly.

“HAI Goddess this might be a good idea for losing the tracks of both of our enemies!” YATO exclaimed worried somehow.

Now… the question is how this works most of the arrays that have created usually having an activation process or blood process but this one is a curious array for someone in a hurry while RIN is looking at curiously oh!? He must be thinking about using his flames huh? It would work if it’s a demonic kind but RIN’s flames work so much differently from being with YATO way too much and you could say they are using the same energy and half of the powers as well.

RIN suddenly growled to himself out of nowhere because someone is near the shrine he was thankful for RIN instincts being there it’s somewhat of an alarm for when they are running away or plain going around the place this one only happens when it’s a suspicious person or an enemy while RIN’’s tail standing and fluffing up the bells ringing loudly it’s a clear sign of anger and worry it’s angering how did whomever the person got inside and both of them can hear the person heading for their direction.

Getting ready to fight almost out of paranoia you can never know if someone is friend or foe added to that the Illuminati being masters of disguise and secretiveness which is a challenge for the both of them so hearing someone going here and even wandering around will make their instincts and logic be clouded with anger and worry this place is sacred for them and no-goes here without any permissions at all.

Both of them decided to confront the person as fast as they can whomever this person is he’s not silent at all like this is his place, to begin with, there are only two times that someone got in it's either by permissions or the whole barrier being broken at the same time.

"YATO SAN I don't like that person at all... there's something about him that makes me sick it's like he's some kind of demon even....?" RIN said worriedly nodding at him it can be right...

Teleporting to whatever the sound is from hiding behind a tree looking at the person or an old man perhaps he's doing something from the prayer circle closely speaking he has a wand that emanates magic from it knowing that his shrine is being desecrated in the worst possible way.

Walking straight to the old man and unsheathing his sword out nowhere and pointing it and shocking the old man suddenly tension rises as YATO grows more impatient with him this guy has no right to be doing this on someone's house it makes him furious.

"Ah...I am so sorry about this young man I was checking around because I sensed a great amount of magical energy here forgive this poor old man then!" The old man has great pride to say it just like that.

"And. Why. Should. I forgive you. You know for sure that this an off-limits place right OJI-SAN." YATO said slowly and coldly.

(RIN GROWLING LOUDLY)

"Give us one reason to not kill you right now!" RIN growled out almost like poison to him.

"I've created the array on the pond in order to learn more about different worlds and I know you would like to know how to get out of this place then..." The old man said proudly.

How could he know about this but our head kind of losing information every second we've been with him, GOD! I hate this type of powers it's almost impossible to know if they have one or not knowing that person is using a dirty trick on us RIN and YATO decided to play his game but blocked their mind as well.

"OK, then we'll bite what's the offer you have in mind, and what's your name first." YATO faked jokingly said.

"Well then my offer here is to help me fight VOLDEMORT and a bonus is you can be teachers in our school by the way my name is ALBUS DUMBOLDER director of HOGWARTS, " ALBUS said in an excited tone.


	3. HARRY POTTER WORLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is awkward now

Both of them hesitantly shake hands with this director of HOGWARTS YATO hates to acknowledge this person any shape or form he trusts RIN enough to know he's right with his instincts and it's clear that this old man is lying straight to their faces YATO have more experience in lying than this person could ever have in his long life as a "director".

This old man knows something about this world that is scary because he might go around and reveal those things to both of their enemies at the same time but he seems very knowledgeable about their world as well being a director and all something's wrong RIN has visible flames on him maybe because there's a demonic feel on this person....?

The old man looked at us curiously seeing the visibility of RIN's flames and growling the more the old man walked to RIN the more he tensed and flames up YATO quickly like out of habit teleported straight to RIN's front and glared deadly at "director" no one will approach Goddess when he's like this.

"If you don't want to die early don't. come. any. closer. now!" YATO growled out the coldest of glares at the old man.

"I am sorry about this again the flames seemed so specific for a magical creature I just want a closer look of it...!" The old man said disappointed.

"OJI SAN... I. AM. NOT. A MAGICAL CREATURE." RIN yelled out loud more than wounded by that word alone.

"Ok then let's stop there I have a few issues with the teacher thing and us fighting whoever this idiot is I will accept it but with my own rules if ever you cross the line by touching Goddess in a wrong way trust me..." YATO trailed off but the threat is there.

(DUMBOLDER SHIVERING SLIGHTLY)

YATO thinks this getting insanely slowly for his own liking so... there is a lot of babbling for this man and it's annoying him to no end added it to the increasing amounts of responsibilities they will get if ever they will get into this world... at the same time this the only thing they have right now and they can't choose any other methods for this they just have no time.

Accepting this offer means playing the old man's game as well which can be another hard moment for them it will also make their world in danger for DEMONS and YOKAIS if ever they found out that they are out of their own world there is so little time for everything to work out the way they wanted.

Finally, after so much annoying/angering babbling from the old man and man does this guy lie and make everything hard for them right now all of them walking to the array and the old man explained some things about the world and what is the possible subject for each of them.

"So... the final question here? How does magic work there if they don't have rules and regulations for each time they do it...? RIN asked curiously his tail whipping back and forth with curiosity.

"Well there are few but the magic there has unlimited possibilities for each of their potential." The old man said twinkle in his eyes again.

"Is there even a god that manages that type of unlimitedness then...?" YATO asked coldly.

"I not so sure of that but one thing for sure is that a matter of life and death is a quite possible and impossible feat." The old man said curiously looking at RIN's tail.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POSSIBLE!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? There are permanent punishments for each of those things and you say there's none that's" Before YATO could even finish he got interrupted by RIN's tail landing on his arm.

(TELEPORTATION TO HARRY POTTER WORLD)

They landed in a castle of some sort from YATO's point of view it's much older than it looked this must be HOGWARTS then to brag he's much older than this one it's not as impressive as he thought it will be maybe the pond is interesting to see how possible people/ "students" got safely here without drowning there's a boat here somewhere.

"I hereby welcome you to HOGWARTS I will shortly make rooms/houses for you quick history for this there are core four founders of this school powerful in their own rights." The old man said in a proud manner while YATO does not listen and RIN is just excited to explore.

"What do you mean by powerful I mean I have seen more people founded something as more impressive than this!" YATO insulted with venom is his voice.

"YATO doesn't be like that we're only guests here by the way OJI-SAN how many floors/rooms does this castle has our school is near impossible to count!" RIN said excitedly while YATO pouted at him.

"As of now, there is no clear answer this school always make new rooms every time there's a visitor/new teachers." The old man said happily as well.

"OH, that's so cool! Can there be limits on it!" RIN said even more excitedly while his tail wags really fast this time.

"Well... if the structure is correct this time around I can safely it can only recycle rooms right?" YATO exclaimed smugly,

"You got it right young man sometimes the school recycle some of the older ones after the visitor/students leave the area in order to create space for other people to jump in," The old man said shocked a bit at how fast YATO realized it.

Walking straight to the pond YATO noticed some more things along the way there are barriers around the forest up ahead not wanting to question that for the moment they waited for a while a self paddling boat came on a bit surprised and curious at it he had seen most of it on his travels and dolls are the most common ones maybe a bit of YOKAIS as well.

Deciding to get on and explore more about this castle you'll never know what you are going to see here maybe it's not so interesting at first but maybe it will come handy next time so... magic here has differences then having no rules and regulations and creating it out of thin air then he needs to know-how if something can actually be done if ever possible as this old man said.

"Magic cannot be done with rules or regulations it so... how do they do it and what about that death thing can they do some magic with it too?" YATO asked RIN softly.

"That I don't know of YATO but one thing I know of this HOGWARTS place reeks of demonic energy as well," RIN explained softly.

"As I explained for now you will be living here for 5 days after that you can move in with your house on a private drive near the Dursleys please do mind somethings will be changed for some reason." The old man said a fake disappointment in his voice.

"I don't quite have some questions for now but I will make sure that RIN will stay with me at all times I don't trust you at all!" YATO growled out cold as ice.

"MO...YATO Let me explore sometimes!!" RIN half yelled giving him the cutest face on the planet at YATO.

"Ok! Goddess I will let you but ring the bell when you're lost ok!" YATO said depressed that he fell for it again but honestly, you can resist him.

"HAI! THANK YOU YATO!" RIN yelled loudly again his tail wags YATO instantly got distracted at how adorable he is.

Finally, they have arrived inside of the castle YATO just walks half interested and half bored while RIN is nowhere to be found making YATO worried for the demon he might get lost or worse hurt himself somewhere without him looking but he's sure that RIN can take care of himself he trained the demon for almost 3 months RIN is not that clumsy anymore.


	4. HOGWARTS LET'S EXPLORE

Honestly, for YATO, he does not care at all about the castle or its history this is just for the time being an escape plan and why does he give any attention at all if the place does absolutely nothing no sign of the "magic" they said existed here even then everything in here so far is as generic as fantasy novel as it could get the only interesting thing so far is the moving staircase which slowly annoys him to no end at how impractical it is.

Now, where RIN has gotten into then this old man finally let them free by making us go around the castle on our own thinking about it YATO kind of want to find our room deciding that is absolutely useless just to walk around this stupid castle YATO tried out his powers sensing some pain the same one in the school ah... this old man is smart then!

(BEING RINGING SOFTLY SOMEWHERE)

"That must be where Goddess is..." YATO thought happily skipping in that direction.

"YATO I've seen some moving pictures and staircases you're right the rooms do move as well oh!! This place is so good!! (RANTS)" RIN yelled from the left running towards YATO

"That's great that you liked this then next up is our room the old man said something about Van Goh painting on this floor," YATO explained softly meeting RIN's oncoming hug.

"I'm not so sure about that one there's a feeling of barriers being placed a long time ago here a hint about the history then...?" RIN explained burying himself on YATO's chest his tail whips softly in the air curiously.

"That's leaping on the conclusion hard to make right now do you want to investigate after we settle in?" YATO asked his hand slowly going to RIN's tail. while the demon just nodded in response.

Both of them go around the floor looking around and trying to find the painting honestly only one of them seemed to be excited for this but if his demon is happy he's happy as well YATO like RIN for being extra affectionate now that they settled in full in their short relationship it takes a while for his demon to create/initiate this type of behavior.

After a while exploring and talking about random things honestly when settled in both of you can basically talk about anything some serious some just humor all together they have arrived at the very end of the floor and they've seen a cat watching them for a far being careful with this they continue paying close attention to it.

Finally losing the cat on their way getting on some kind of bridge looking out of windows it's already midnight does time changes differently here or it's the same for their world glancing at RIN ah... already kind of sleepy well it's because running around and using way too much of his flames as well... did he teleport around now or something happened while he's not looking...?

"Goddess sleepy already did something happened back there?" YATO asked worriedly at his demon.

"Well, here are some people that want to capture for you "magical creature" and all that shit I've even nearly run over by a giant if I haven't teleported at the right moment...(RANTS)" RIN rambled on about his mini-adventures around the castle and YATO listened on attentively.

"Oh... that's why you tired today... who did you meet back there?" YATO interrupted softly.

"Well the giant apologizes and said he's HAGRID there's another one he said he's herbology teacher here but other than that I didn't care for them one bit I thought I was lost once!" RIN said excitedly tail wagging left to right now.

Both of them got to destination after a while of walking around as the old man said it's true that it's VAN GOH painting the two looked at it closely and it's moving as well another hint then putting that aside how do they open the "door" then the interesting parts here the mechanisms of the objects that supposed to have them to function but here it does not have one.

Then the screaming man suddenly moves towards them shocking the two a bit after that initial shock comes curiosity is this what supposed doors are in this school the old might have thought that it's a good scary for us or unless he's here to explain more things via this door.

"Hello, masters I've been waiting for you the old man you can set your password for now but is it necessary though...?" The screaming man said smugly.

"Well... for me, think it's not needed for now maybe when we accept the offer from him but can you make sure that no comes here or disturb us...? YATO fired back with threatening nature.

"Ah, master no need to be so cold towards a door but... I will make sure of it..." The screaming man said nervously a clear shiver from him apparent while opening the painting as well.

Finally, seeing their room damn the old man really wants to get on the two's good side huh it's tailored for RIN as well wait!? Does the fucker have fucking crush on his demon god that's more disgusting than anything he ever felt while RIN is kind of oblivious to this and just run around the room first thing he checked is the kitchen his tails wags really fast and excitedly bells ringing loudly damn that's music to YATO's ears.

Seeing an opening for trouble might as well distract him from his excitement and give RIN's attention back to him he could say he could get jealous easily even at items that do not move walking sneakily towards to his demon knowing full well that's not paying attention to his surroundings when he's like this ah... he's in heaven when his demon does this but more when he's in his arms and kissing him hard.

Instantly hugging RIN from the back shocking his demon for a bit but after that, a dopey smile on his face appeared as well the two always give more affection inside than outside but YATO shows more feelings whenever his demon gets slightly uncomfortable or maybe it's for a different reason...

"Now, how is my beautiful demon doing then!" YATO teased a bit.

"Well, how are you then...?" RIN asked playing the other's game.

"Oh you call me demon then... but yeah I'm fine thank you very much, Goddess!" YATO exclaimed proudly.

"You are truly a narcissistic person." Sighed RIN.

"OH, but you love me right and also ouch that got to hurt right in my heart!" YATO said in a faked mocked voice and even putting on a sad face.

"Oh, I know that just makes your ego bigger you just love attention from me!" RIN said softly laughing a bit now...

"And it's the same for you Goddess deny it more!" YATO fired back a cat-like smirk on his face.

Both of them just laughed softly they never had any privacy the past few hours so... it's only normal that they sneak it some at this time and they are in what you call honeymoon phase running away from their enemies does no good for their alone time at all.

YATO kissed RIN softly as if he was made of glass that was made to be taken care of and not to be broken his demon of course kissed back their lips moving as if it fits like a puzzle both of them knew that no could ever compare to how unique and colorful their love is.

"YA know everything about you just makes me smile and here we are and both of us don't know what's going to happen now!" YATO said half worried and half happy pulling away from the kiss.

"Even if we don't about that at least we've found a way to escape from them maybe we can even make a life out here!" RIN exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, that's actually great." YATO is still a bit worried about what's going to happen in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight shining softly from the left window as if honey due tempting anyone to come and look at it innocently but powerful at the same time just like his demon one of the things he liked about him is his flames blue like the ocean slowly revealing the power within whenever he gets emotional sometimes warm and serene and sometimes can destroy every foe that will come his way.

Another thing that he loved about RIN is colorful his heart is to everyone when someone needs help he's there giving it his all just to whatever task that person needs and there's something that he has a love-hate relationship it's his obliviousness it's adorable but it always ends him up with the wrong side of the battlefield.

Slowly going to wakefulness YATO looked at his demon can't help but release a smile at him there's some drool in his mouth then his arms are so tight on YATO's hip as if he does not want to let YATO go ah... YATO thinks clingy still even in sleep and he's even snoring a bit too.

"Goddess you're so affectionate even in your sleep as well," YATO said happily as soft as he can there are many things to love about him, and this just the start.

"HMM... YATO please stop touching me there. (STILL SLEEPING)" RIN mumbled in his sleep as if having the best dream.

"Ah... what time is it already we should probably get ready for breakfast I know that will disappoint Goddess a bit but with food, I guess that will make him happy." YATO thought slightly disappointed as well because he will not get to taste his demon's cooking.

RIN moved a bit in his sleep YATO knows that his demon is already close to wakefulness this one of the sights that he saw every day but it's still the best and serene sight to see there are a lot of YATO's favorite things honestly he can't rank all of them up it's just so hard to pick and each of them is an equally distracting sight everything about his demon just gives him butterflies in his stomach and blush even though he's already in a relationship with him.

RIN finally opened his eyes a bit still so sleepy but going to wake up soon then there's the same smile he always saw every day YATO pat his demon's head which makes his demon release a giggle these type of peacefulness is gone when they ran away they always have to wake early and go cover their tracks up afterward no wonder this one is the best for them.

"G-morning Goddess!" YATO said happily releasing the most serene smile.

"Hmmm... G-morning to you too!" RIN said equally happily the same smile on his face.

"Let's eat sorry if you can't cook now but I promise you after five days you will have the kitchen every day!" YATO said half disappointed and half excited tone.

"No worries I'm actually curious at how good their food is here they said there magical sweets here oh! I want to know how to create them!" RIN said excitedly kissing YATO softly and running away from him at the same time.

"HEY! Goddess wait for me!" YATO said loudly running to RIN's direction.

They found themselves in the bridge again then both of them slowed down a bit to admire the sunshine in their bodies RIN always compare YATO as a ray of sunshine and moonlight at the same time colorful as a rainbow and scary and serene all out once always ready to help for someone who truly needed it but the cold and ruthless for his enemies a perfect mixture of sweet and sadistic.

It's truly a match made in heaven with the two of them same with personality but different in expressing their emotions one with the power to destroy and one with the power to create what a true wonder of life at how they got together in the first place call it destiny or fate love is indeed a beauty and sadistic emotion to have.

(5 DAYS LATER)

Five not so eventful days have passed nothing changed just the two get used to their normal life again for an example YATO always waking up first then bringing food to RIN in rare occasions his demon wakes up first as to start some morning training it's already ingrained in his head maybe called it a habit it's just out of paranoia or if ever have a reason he won't release then only YATO knows about it then.

This the day they leave and be free for the year without that old man meddling with their heads honestly both of them wished they could go back in time just to see each other happy and excited about so many little things like RIN getting a rank up or just finishing a random mission without so many messes that they got themselves into now.

"Oh! There you are young men I was trying to look for you myself but I completely forgot that you have powers beyond ours!" The old man said that annoying twinkle in his eyes still there.

"Quit beating around the bush OJI-SAN, tells us where our home is then!" YATO snapped still completely asleep in his head.

"OJI-SAN I want to know do creatures from our world can come in here too?" RIN asked settling his tail on YATO's arm softly comforting him a bit.

"That I don't know of for now but if there are other portals like yours it's possibly sure but there are some questions I want to ask now..." The old man said ominously 

"IF you're going to ask about anything related to my demon or experiment on him any other way I swear I'll have your skin in a pole." YATO snapped coldly threat apparent in his voice.

"That's not I going to say young man I just very curious as to how his flames work and do it can heal other people I want to have a test of some sort ready for him anytime." The old man said trying to win over them.

"THAT. WILL. NOT HAPPEN AT ALL" YATO growled loudly at the old man ready to unsheath his sword anytime while RIN looked away scared body language apparent must be releasing some of his bad memories as well.

"I can't save the situation now let's move on your home is on the private drive you are at 101." The old man said being scared for his life now.

"Thank you.." YATO growled out promptly teleporting his demon and him out of the harm's way.


	6. PRIVATE DRIVE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be slow but the needed characterization is here so...

Both of them growling even after teleporting out to the Private Drive the cold air and slight peacefulness of it subsided their anger a bit the place is a subdivision it's really uninteresting so much that anger goes to boredness walking around wondering where it should be but they have some idea that it's on the right side of this area as well it has the name of RIN OKUMURA YATO just growled at how one-sided that old man's trust is which is bullshit.

Deciding that both of them should make this quick now there's a bright light shining in the distance damn YATO thought this old man is pissing him off to no end finally arriving at the house it's not normal at all it's kind of over the top just basing it off on the site itself it's outrageous as hell.

Going inside so far they have everything in place nothing too weird or angering for the both of them one with the lone note in the dining table getting it says here "Come to me Rin Okumura if you so wishes to learn more about our world in exchange you will have everything you want" there's a initials D. fucking hell old man really wants to die early now.

"God this OJI SAN wants to die more than ever and why would I want to go there in the first place!" RIN exclaimed really loudly flaming up out of increasing anger.

"I know... can't there be another way for us to live here but beggars can't be choosers at all..." YATO said disappointed in more ways than ever.

"So... we are near the DURSLEYS, right? I've noticed something really weird about those people... it's some kind of... ARGH! I can't get the word right!" Rin said in a confused tone of voice.

"Ok then maybe demonic or YOKAI types then that's all I know of for now... I can't be so sure either way this place is still confusing for us that has gone through weird things already..." YATO trailed off confused too.

"Do you think that OJI SAN is hiding something bigger from us/other people schools or government have some ulterior motives as well... maybe we should not meddle around now do you think so love?" RIN asked curiously his eyebrows raising a bit.

Whatever that old man is hiding maybe it's someone or it's just an object that has some semblance of worth in this world but for the both of them it/whomever that would be it will be a good/worse idea to check out the place have some interesting houses but... one place stands out for RIN and it's the mentioned DURSLEYS if his instincts are right that one place... it has a weird feeling to it there's just something both of them confused about...

The more pressing matter is money they got here instantly so... the exchanges and how can they get it is harder because before when they are at the shrine the amount of money saved up from there is outrageous but right now both of them does not have that luxury and this place have almost a different currency altogether from what they think the old man and this place has difference somehow.

Looking around the old man have some good taste for someone that is 60+ plus years old but the weird thing is that there's a fireplace right upfront the suppose the TV should be being observant seeing another note; (We have a gathering at the DURSELYS home its welcome new visitors' party you might want to come. NME) Wait so it's either the old man knows about this or it's just plain coincidence now. 

"How many new visitors are here though... is there even one at this point??" RIN and YATO asked at the same time.

"Do you want to come Goddess this might be a good idea to explore around and gather information about the place we might find some YOKAIS here too...." YATO suggested on a tangent as well.

"Yeah, we could do that by the way I have some feeling that whatever is in there it's quite dangerous for that family alone!" RIN exclaimed worriedly while YATO sighed.

"I do want to know Goddess...? Why are you so interested in that family...? Is it demonic or you're just worried about their well being...?" YATO trailed off it's not weird for RIN to be like this for sometimes.

"Maybe yes for the worriedness but demonic that one I am not so sure about either way..." RIN trailed off his tail curled and uncurl on its own curiously.

"Anyways if you wanted to go there then we must!" YATO said happily his hand making it's way to RIN's tail clearly distracted by it.

Sensing another opportunity for the trouble he slowly goes to RIN's back and smirked evilly it's intensely adorable whenever his demon is curious or moody it's like another whole new world for him or you could call it dessert he just likes having his demon pinned against a wall or something more concrete just to kiss him more and more and hear the sounds he makes as well.

YATO finally at his destination his hands slowly makes its way on his demon's tail what a distracting sight to see he grabbed it once and the sound that his demon made is beyond saving grace ie. very r18 in fact his demon never ever let YATO touch it ever again but really it was not the god's fault at all he just grab it from the base to the fur he never thought it will be that sensitive at all he wondered maybe it will not be considering that it was nearly burned before.

The god finally got the teasing tail on his hands shocking the poor demon and releasing a mixture of a half moan and half purr music to the god's ear his demon squirmed a bit for a while but releasing a sigh and stayed there while the god massaged his demon's tail the poor demon is already putty in the god's hands now.

"Ya know (purring) that's good please more to the left now. Fucking hell YATO can you focus your head for the task at hand and stop getting distracted by my tail!" RIN loudly exclaimed half enjoying and half annoyed at this.

"So sorry Goddess it's just that your tail is the most amazing thing in my entire existence never could ask for more than one thing but here we are having you demon wise you're adorable!" YATO teased kissing RIN on the cheek.

"S-Stop flattering me you an idiot and I know you're just asking for more attention now you could kindly go off now!" RIN stuttered a bit half embarrassed and half still enjoying the attention.

"HAI Goddess!!" YATO exclaimed happily RIN can't help but smile secretly at him.

After that, they both agreed to go in this "family's house" one is because there are might be YOKAIS/DEMONS wandering around cause if there is an important thing hiding in there then all of the other creatures that their world has will be trying to get in with whatever portals/teleportations they have just to get it at the same time maybe the illuminate already found out about their absence as well.

But... those illuminate team will be having a hard time for a while trying to find his shrine but at the same time, he feels some dread and anger because their home will be destroyed if it's very found out just one well-placed tracker lost around a particular area they have some chance but YATO does not want to gamble right now maybe he will come back when the shrine needs it.


	7. A CHILD REALLY RIN-CHAN

The shrine is the perfect place for hiding because of its natural magic and the built-in barrier that helps it to stand honestly he does want to hold it up until another year but... being stuck in one place and not able to contact anyone in there because of the barriers that make it practically unreachable it frustrates him not knowing where can he contact or call upon his regalia or friends honestly he wants their help but it's hard... 

Teleporting to the DURSLEYS both of them suddenly have the same thought "damn this house have some kind of demonic feel to it...?" His demon looked around the area it's truly a stereotypical family house and everyone here maybe the "family members" seemed too normal for something demonic/YOKAI like to happen inside now...?

Deciding to step in and confront the "family members" for this gathering much less find something here that will resemble whatever the old man's hiding here interested is a word for it but something valuable in a face of a family that can't protect themselves at all that's one thing they can't avoid now both of them hopes it will be not too late for this and maybe some kind of YOKAI is here just hiding.

"Hey...? YATO don't step in there's something inside the front is supposed to be.... some kind of barrier god!! Just by the smell of this already makes me sick this barrier should not be here!!" RIN exclaimed loudly while his demon demonstrated it by stepping his foot in.

"So... maybe he's planning something or more on about hiding something that has some kind of power over this VOLDY guy then why would he choose a demonic/YOKAI type of item for it...?" YATO trailed off curiously.

Ending the conversation there and slowly stepping in there's slight red electricity coursed through their body whatever this barrier it's something strong and repels most of the low-level demons/YOKAIS at the same time which is a great idea on the old man's end but the way this is made that made both of their blood runs cold and boiling at the same time this forbidden even for a god to use this.

Going inside the fat man noticed them and walked towards their direction while RIN on the other hand vanished silently maybe to explore around the neighborhood and check if their other houses that have this same barrier as well the fat man greeted him telling him some of the things that they could do here YATO honestly is not listening at all he's lost in thought right now.

YATO seemed to be fixated on the barrier that inside this specific house there's no array or bloodshed in here so... how did the old man get this strong and incredibly illegal thing here so... he's kind of half-right about the magic here having no rules or regulations by just this one example but... there should be a limit at how dangerous or high leveled the YOKAIS/demons can come in and out....??

"Hello there I'm VERNON DURSLEY I've never heard about you before did you come from another city perhaps...?" This man called VERNON said loudly almost forced out.

"OH! Well, I and my lover are from Japan we just got here for a fresh new start at a different country!" YATO forced out with a fake smile to boot.

"May I ask who is your lover I've never heard about new people going here and living considering on how boring life can be here as well," VERNON said a bit curious now.

"Oh RIN OKUMURA he's currently going around the neighborhood trying to find some good people in there too sorry if you can't see him now he's just that curious" YATO lied smoothly now.

"Ah... so you have been with those infamous LGBT companies that's too bad you could have all of the girls by how you look I kind of envious now." VERNON mocked loudly making YATO growl softly to himself where his goddess when he needed him.

"I'm sorry I way too different from them I only love Goddess because we've been through shit and even if I can get every girl here it's not enough for me because I already have one." YATO bragged hard surprising VERNON loudly as well.

Honestly, it's not hard to be piss at the man that easily the more he spends time here the more he gets impatient for Goddess where is he supposed to be now what's worse he can't hear the faint sound of bells around him now the man now shocked at his words even disgusted at it well if that's how it is when he could leave or just die a painful death by his hand's god... the poor man will be the end of YATO's patience now.

After an hour or so of the man shocked face staying there finally... his Goddess arrived what surprised him a bit there's a child following him around he constantly asked himself is it just his head supplying this or did Goddess just adopted a child on his hand now YATO means his Goddess loves children and vice versa but a child following him around now and even toothy grin at him showing a bit of his fangs god that is adorable but at the same time ARGH!! These are hard choices!!

YATO walked straight to the two his Goddess still smiling hard the God already knows that face now it's a pleading face he's trying to look really adorable to get what he wants and trust the God that actually works almost to well for his own good the God thought instantly damn did he actually spoilt his Goddess that hard now or his Goddess is just that mischievous now he kind of losses hope that he could ever refuse his Goddess in the near future.

"YATO I've found a child somewhere and I assure you he's someone that we need I don't know about it but I kind of got lost and found him lying on the ground and god I can't just do anything with that (RANTS)" RIN rants all the way to YATO's direction toothy grin on his face. 

"The first Goddess what is this child's name then and what do you mean we need him now?" YATO asked curiously receiving the biggest hug from RIN.

"He has some kind of demonic feel on him I don't know but when I checked on him he has some kind of the second soul on him not so sure about it's very weird for someone to do it out of nowhere." RIN goes on burying his face on YATO chest inhaling his scent.

"Well we can't be sure at all but a second soul on a child that's weird indeed do you think it's related to the old man then?" YATO continued on while staring at the child.

"Oh, by the way, his name is HARRY POTTER he has the same magic as the old man but this time it's accidental can't be sure how it's considered as such when it's based on mood alone which by the way I have now," RIN said excitedly while looking at YATO cutely.

"U-um hello, there he said my name already I don't know if Mr. RIN saying is true or not but please to meet you!" HARRY said softly even quietly as well both of the men thought he's shy and scared.

"Please to meet you too I've seen you're quite too young for your age to be out there I have some few questions no worries this young God won't hurt unless my Goddess here will kick me out!" YATO said happily trying to calm the child in front of them.


	8. START OF SOMETHING NEW

YATO never thought in his life that someone so small could be sexually harassed the more he imagines the more disgusted and furious he is with the family he's currently seeing even if it's not true the gut feeling he has right now is telling him what RIN's is saying right now has some truth in it and RIN has the Genuity in his body and tone of voice he knows in his heart that his demon never intentionally lies with him even if he tried it will always be revealed otherwise he's great with it which will never happen.

RIN on other hand has the same reaction with YATO but the difference is that the number one feeling right now is worry the child he's looking at is like him being abused for what he is and not revealing what's he's feeling because of it's unmanly and or just he likes suffering alone loneliness does so many things on you and that what RIN keep awake at night.

HARRY is shocked yet again people never had any emotions/reactions like this the poor boy can't even say or do anything right now RIN on the other hand loses his head from worry and anger at the same time it only grows as the demon imagine it he can't do it but just adopt or just get the poor child right now!

"YATO-SAN we should probably head back with HARRY now that bastard of the family will not welcome him back now unless you want to..!" RIN threatened YATO softly as to let not the poor boy hear it.

"HAI Goddess we should probably buy some items for HARRY first and also last question Goddess you'll sure about this?" YATO said curiously.

"Do you think my face like this, of course, I'm sure super sure about this and also I've wanted a company as well ya know for someone who's pride is helping you're quite picky today." RIN teased while shouldering YATO a bit.

"What do you mean picky I'm just saying it's dangerous for the both of us right now but surely we can change this..." YATO trailed off trying to still change RIN's mind.

"U-Um sirs are you really sure about this I mean you have a relationship already I don't want to intrude as well..." HARRY trailed off playing with his fingers.

Not minding what HARRY said about being in a relationship and having a company as well does not equal to intruding unless that person is an unwelcomed guest then that's where you're wrong honestly RIN wants to have someone to take care off and HARRY seemed to be in need of outmost assistance and love that he has lost because of those bastards.

Rin looked around and smiled at the two he knows in his guts that it will be a beautiful life ahead of them YATO just needs to loosen up a bit the more he thought about it the more this getting to be a great idea right now the poor child just needed all of the things to be a strong person is a near-future and he won't miss that chance even if there's a slight chance of failing.

Making a strong-willed person even if it had no meaning or anything it's just in his guts to help and this poor child has the guts and personality to give happiness to himself now you need to get bolder right now you will never see whatever you want to get and you'll even lose it both of them knows that harshest of truths so... if the child needs to know it then so be it.

"YATO-SAN what I mean by we needed him there's a bad feeling that has been pooling up with that old man and it's with this child I don't know but being with MEP does things...?" RIN said softly to YATO while poking him.

"You mean... there's a reason why...?" YATO trailed off while looking at RIN.

"YUP that old man has been really secretive but I got/overheard a piece of information about the child he's like a prophecy person or something like that's I not sure the old man needed him?" RIN ranted softly tail curling around HARRY's wrist as well.

"Um... sirs just question why does Mr. RIN has a tail is it fake or real?" HARRY piped in.

"For a demonstration, it's really actually!" YATO said while his hand going to RIN's unsuspecting tail.

"You're an asshole and you know it YATO-SAN and no demonstration that poor boy does not need any more scarring and if you do that now I swear to fuck I will leave you right now!" RIN exclaimed loudly tail moving very far away from YATO.

"NO Goddess don't do that I can't live without you now!!" YATO said loudly as he can while RIN is blushing.

"So sorry about this HARRY but you have to close your eyes now there's magic!" Both of them said at the same time.

HARRY did close his eyes after a few seconds of disbelief of why?? Both of the men smirked hard this is the child's first time exposure to magic right now and it's going to be beautiful for him honestly they never thought that they will have a child this fast and really broken for so many years the question is how can they raise this child in a good way without failing YATO thought.

RIN has the same smile he has back in the years he's still the school with his friends and "family" it was the simple days of their lives even before being treated like an enemy altogether really! the one that killed YATO's heart and soul at how beautiful and serene it was this one appears whenever he has a great idea or just happy and content this one is a rare sight it was always a fake one as usual.

Both of them teleported out of the blasted house anyways it's way too normal for their own good and one thing that they both learned is that those are just stuck up people they are just there to destroy happiness and life out of you that's honestly the reason why they escaped right now!

"WAIT how did we get here!?" HARRY said out loud shocked yet again.

"Simple as 1-3 we teleported you can call us magic users or monsters even worse but welcome anyways!" Both of them said while patting HARRY's head.

"Teleported!? Are you monsters or something like that Uncle VERNON said magic is not real and even by that ARGH... I don't know what to do now!" HARRY said confused and irritated.

"Hey, Kiddo it's ok if you don't know what to do we gone through that ourselves maybe that's why I've actually wanted to help you now..." Rin said happily trying to calm HARRY down.

"As Goddess said we want to help you there's something that we need to do here..." YATO trailed off softly.

"Really!? WHY?" HARRY said frustrated.

"There something with us helping other people and we think you can do that at large!" RIN said ominously.


	9. FAMILY!?

YATO never thought in his life that someone so small could be sexually harassed the more he imagines the more disgusted and furious he is with the family he's currently seeing even if it's not true the gut feeling he has right now is telling him what RIN's is saying right now has some truth in it and RIN has the Genuity in his body and tone of voice he knows in his heart that his demon never intentionally lies with him even if he tried it will always be revealed otherwise he's great with it which will never happen.

RIN on other hand has the same reaction with YATO but the difference is that the number one feeling right now is worry the child he's looking at is like him being abused for what he is and not revealing what's he's feeling because of it's unmanly and or just he likes suffering alone loneliness does so many things on you and that what RIN keep awake at night.

HARRY is shocked yet again people never had any emotions/reactions like this the poor boy can't even say or do anything right now RIN on the other hand loses his head from worry and anger at the same time it only grows as the demon imagine it he can't do it but just adopt or just get the poor child right now!

"YATO-SAN we should probably head back with HARRY now that bastard of the family will not welcome him back now unless you want to..!" RIN threatened YATO softly as to let not the poor boy hear it.

"HAI Goddess we should probably buy some items for HARRY first and also last question Goddess you'll sure about this?" YATO said curiously.

"Do you think my face like this, of course, I'm sure super sure about this and also I've wanted a company as well ya know for someone who's pride is helping you're quite picky today." RIN teased while shouldering YATO a bit.

"What do you mean picky I'm just saying it's dangerous for the both of us right now but surely we can change this..." YATO trailed off trying to still change RIN's mind.

"U-Um sirs are you really sure about this I mean you have a relationship already I don't want to intrude as well..." HARRY trailed off playing with his fingers.

Not minding what HARRY said about being in a relationship and having a company as well does not equal to intruding unless that person is an unwelcomed guest then that's where you're wrong honestly RIN wants to have someone to take care off and HARRY seemed to be in need of outmost assistance and love that he has lost because of those bastards.

Rin looked around and smiled at the two he knows in his guts that it will be a beautiful life ahead of them YATO just needs to loosen up a bit the more he thought about it the more this getting to be a great idea right now the poor child just needed all of the things to be a strong person is a near-future and he won't miss that chance even if there's a slight chance of failing.

Making a strong-willed person even if it had no meaning or anything it's just in his guts to help and this poor child has the guts and personality to give happiness to himself now you need to get bolder right now you will never see whatever you want to get and you'll even lose it both of them knows that harshest of truths so... if the child needs to know it then so be it.

"YATO-SAN what I mean by we needed him there's a bad feeling that has been pooling up with that old man and it's with this child I don't know but being with MEP does things...?" RIN said softly to YATO while poking him.

"You mean... there's a reason why...?" YATO trailed off while looking at RIN.

"YUP that old man has been really secretive but I got/overheard a piece of information about the child he's like a prophecy person or something like that's I not sure the old man needed him?" RIN ranted softly tail curling around HARRY's wrist as well.

"Um... sirs just question why does Mr. RIN has a tail is it fake or real?" HARRY piped in.

"For a demonstration, it's really actually!" YATO said while his hand going to RIN's unsuspecting tail.

"You're an asshole and you know it YATO-SAN and no demonstration that poor boy does not need any more scarring and if you do that now I swear to fuck I will leave you right now!" RIN exclaimed loudly tail moving very far away from YATO.

"NO Goddess don't do that I can't live without you now!!" YATO said loudly as he can while RIN is blushing.

"So sorry about this HARRY but you have to close your eyes now there's magic!" Both of them said at the same time.

HARRY did close his eyes after a few seconds of disbelief of why?? Both of the men smirked hard this is the child's first time exposure to magic right now and it's going to be beautiful for him honestly they never thought that they will have a child this fast and really broken for so many years the question is how can they raise this child in a good way without failing YATO thought.

RIN has the same smile he has back in the years he's still the school with his friends and "family" it was the simple days of their lives even before being treated like an enemy altogether really! the one that killed YATO's heart and soul at how beautiful and serene it was this one appears whenever he has a great idea or just happy and content this one is a rare sight it was always a fake one as usual.

Both of them teleported out of the blasted house anyways it's way too normal for their own good and one thing that they both learned is that those are just stuck up people they are just there to destroy happiness and life out of you that's honestly the reason why they escaped right now!

"WAIT how did we get here!?" HARRY said out loud shocked yet again.

"Simple as 1-3 we teleported you can call us magic users or monsters even worse but welcome anyways!" Both of them said while patting HARRY's head.

"Teleported!? Are you monsters or something like that Uncle VERNON said magic is not real and even by that ARGH... I don't know what to do now!" HARRY said confused and irritated.

"Hey, Kiddo it's ok if you don't know what to do we gone through that ourselves maybe that's why I've actually wanted to help you now..." Rin said happily trying to calm HARRY down.

"As Goddess said we want to help you there's something that we need to do here..." YATO trailed off softly.

"Really!? WHY?" HARRY said frustrated.

"There something with us helping other people and we think you can do that at large!" RIN said ominously.


End file.
